bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin Crusader Sodis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50386 |no = 1234 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 125 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 31 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 22, 26, 30, 34, 38, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 34, 38, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 9, 9, 8, 9, 9, 8, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 34, 38, 41, 44, 47, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 22, 26, 30, 34, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Slain in a duel with his younger brother, Sodis bore deep scars on his soul. Having lived and died for himself, he lost everything including the chance to profess love for his cherished lady, leading him to burn with anger at the gods. At long last his tortured soul, long wracked with chaotic emotion, was shattered and sublimated. His thoughts screamed out across time and space, solidifying into a will to be trusted by his dear ones. Leaving his poignant past behind, Sodis strove forward, silently bearing the crushing weight of his sorrow and regret. |summon = At last, at the very end, someone I can finally trust with everything. Though I'm sure they find it a burden. |fusion = No punishment is too great, if it can save a life! For redemption, I will gladly sacrifice myself. |evolution = My sorrow and regret know no bounds. Yet I still believe! Humanity verily seeks the path of righteousness! | hp_base = 5402 |atk_base = 1713 |def_base = 1713 |rec_base = 1396 | hp_lord = 6725 |atk_lord = 2622 |def_lord = 2154 |rec_lord = 1911 | hp_anima = 7617 |rec_anima = 1673 |atk_breaker = 2860 |def_breaker = 1916 |def_guardian = 2392 |rec_guardian = 1792 |def_oracle = 2035 |rec_oracle = 2268 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Royal Flash Conviction |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Dark types, hugely boosts Light Type elemental damage & 100% boost to Spark damage |lsnote = 150% boost |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Supreme Light Edge |bbdescription = 13 combo Light attack on all foes & hugely boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage & 30% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Fateful Flare |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk and Light element damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 150% boost to BB Atk & 120% boost to Atk of Light types (not Light elemental damage) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Twelve-Pointed Cross |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk and considerably boosts Light element damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 130% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to BB Atk & 200% boost Atk of Light types (not Light elemental damage) |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 29 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Value of Trust |esitem = Guardian Shard or Guardian Sliver |esdescription = Spark damage boosts BB gauge, adds 20% boost to Atk, HP and probable Spark vulnerability to BB/SBB when Guardian Shard is equipped & adds 20% boost to Def, HP and 1 turn 50% damage reduction to BB/SBB when Guardian Sliver is equipped |esnote = Fills 1-2 BC & 25% chance to boost Spark vulnerability by 25% |evofrom = 50385 |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Sodis4 }}